All It Takes Is A Spark
by Nails For Biting
Summary: All it takes is a spark, and that spark of fire ignites something, and then you have a huge roaring fire. When I looked into Charlie’s eyes, I saw a spark that was getting ready to ignite. Edward's POV, takes place right after Eclipse.


_**This story has probably been done before, but I'm trying to make it more interesting, more different than the others. I, in no way, own Twilight or any of the characters. This will be a multiple chapter story. Hopefully a long one to all you readers liking.**_

_**-(Edward's POV)-**_

"Well, it's a good thing you're bulletproof." Bella said, sighing. I could hear her heartbeat getting quicker, though she probably wasn't quite aware of it. "I'm going to need that ring. It's time to tell Charlie." She looked downright edgy, and I chuckled at her expression.

"Highly dangerous," I agreed, laughing as she rolled her eyes. I reached into the pocket of my pants, elated that she was finally going to tell her father, and wear my mother's ring. "But at least there's no need for a side trip." I said as I took her hand. I slid the ring onto her finger, third finger of her left hand. Where I would hope it would stay for as long as we both existed, forever.

I looked up at her, smiling as she smiled back. She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me gently on the cheek, and I marveled in the warmth that I still hadn't gotten completely used to. We sat together in the rain, getting drenched with it until she started shivering because of her wet clothes and my cold body. She tried to hide it, probably trying to prolong the inevitable, which in this case was potentially more dangerous than battling a whole army of newborns. Telling Charlie.

"Bella, love, we need to get going. No use in prolonging the inevitable." I murmured, standing up and holding my hand out to her to help. She grabbed my hand and pulled herself up, looking wary. I helped her onto my back, and we ran back to my house. Her chin rested on my shoulder, her breathing slow and even. She didn't get anxious and scared of running with me anymore. It made me sad that in a short amount of time; she'd be able to run as fast, if not faster, than me.

We came to a stop in front of our garage that held many cars. I opened the door and pressed a button on the left of the door. The large door that looked like a wall slid open and I took my Volvo's key off the wall. With Bella next to me, I opened the Volvo's passenger door and stood aside for her to get in. She shook her head, "Chivalrous vampire," she muttered. I just smiled and closed the door behind her. I ran to my door and got in, waiting until Bella fastened her seatbelt to pull out of the garage.

We got to her house in a very short amount of time, it seemed. I sighed and killed the engine, turning to look at her. She looked extremely worried and nervous. Charlie's police cruiser was in the driveway, so he would most likely be home and watching ESPN. I opened my door after she did, following her inside. We got to the front door and she looked at me again, her eyes searching for any help. I tried to comfort her by taking her hand. She opened the door, walking in and towing me with her. She walked into the living room, where Charlie was sitting watching television. "Dad," she called quietly, and Charlie turned to her, his eyes looking angry when he realized I was with her.

"Yeah, Bells?" he asked, muting the television and standing.

"Edward and I need to talk to you." she said, reminding me that I was a part of this also. "Why don't we go into the kitchen?" she asked, leading me, not waiting for an answer from her father. She sat me down in a chair and she sat down in a chair right next to mine. Charlie sat down in a chair across the table and folded his hands, trying to intimidate me.

Bella shifted uncomfortably in her chair, looking down at her lap. Charlie's thoughts were going wild as he tried to remain calm. _Oh, God. She's pregnant. How could she do this? Calm down, calm down, there's no way Bella would do that. Just wait to see what she has to say._

"Daddy, you know Edward and I love each other a lot. And, well, a while ago, Edward asked me to marry him." Bella stated quietly. Charlie's face turned bright red.

I tried to calm him down. "She hasn't answered me yet, and we came to get you blessings before we made any decisions." I said, glancing at Bella. She was gazing at me curiously, but going along with it.

I've lived over 100 years, and I've seen many accidental fires start. All it takes is a spark, and that spark of fire ignites something, and then you have a huge roaring fire. When I looked into Charlie's eyes, I saw a spark that was getting ready to ignite.

Charlie was fuming. _ No way in hell is he marrying my Bella! No. Way. In. Hell. I ought to shoot him for asking! In fact.._

Charlie got to his feet. He walked swiftly to my chair, put a hand on each arm of my chair, and bent down so his face was level with mine. "You get your face out of my house." He growled. He pulled his fist back and punched me square in the jaw. It should have hurt me, but it didn't. Charlie howled in pain, pulling his hand to his chest. Bella jumped up and tried to help him, but he dodged her hand. He wasn't paying attention to her; he was just staring at me. His eyes were wide with alarm, and placed himself between Bella and I. He asked the one question that had been going through his mind for a while now. "What _are you?!_" he bellowed, completely confused.

"Dad, dad... calm down! You hurt your hand, Edward has a… a very strong jaw. Just like Jake. There was _no reason_ for you to try to hurt my _fiancé._" She fumed. He stared at her, bewildered. "Yes, we're still getting married, whether you like it or not. Edward just thought it'd be polite to ask your permission. But I don't even know why he bothered. Come on Edward, maybe _your_ parents will be more open to this." And she grabbed my hand, stomping out the door leaving a very confused and angry Charlie sitting down in a kitchen chair, his eyes wide and scared.


End file.
